


Серебряная пуля

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Daniel is a dog, Drama, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Martin is a silver cross
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Написано наРеверс-фест 2013по коллажу «The Great Dane» и заявке:— Сборную Дании прозвали «the great danes», но разве это не порода собак?— Да, это так. (...) Они впечатляют.— То есть, ты ведёшь себя, как собака?— Стараюсь этого не делать.(x)Даниэль — оборотень/анимаг/или просто не повезло, на усмотрение автора. Сложности и радости жизни в шкуре огромного датского дога. Если пейринг — Шкртел/Аггер, без зоофилии.





	Серебряная пуля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/gifts).



Каждому мальчику нужен щенок, каждому щенку нужны дом и рука, что будет ласкать и придерживать за холку, каждому, абсолютно каждому нужен друг, — а не этот мудак. Даниэль сразу понимает, что они не сработаются с новичком. Да какой там сработаться, им бы ужиться в пространстве одной тренировочной базы. Бывают придурки, которых хочется послать, бывают такие, которым тянет врезать, этот же словак будит самое тёмное.  
— Мартин, — говорит он, подавая сухую узкую ладонь, которая омерзительней склизкой жабы. — Я.  
Даниэль кивает молча, стискивая зубы, чтоб не зарычать ему в лицо. Брызги слюны на щеках, плещущийся в зрачках испуг, вкусный запах страха…

Что-то не так, что-то очень не так с я-Мартином.

Возможно, он кот, но это было бы слишком просто.

* * *

В своих снах Даниэль стоит на трёхглавой лазоревой горе, передними лапами опираясь на плечи Мартина, возвышаясь над ним и давя всем своим исполинским весом, а тот лишь весело смеётся, распростав руки, обратив лицо к небу, и уходит под землю до щиколоток, до колен, всё глубже, и глубже, и глубже… Иногда же, после особенно раздражающих тренировок, на которых Мартин изводит его одним своим присутствием, Даниэль видит, как они дерутся, как, сцепившись, катаются по земле, как он грызёт сладкое горло Мартина и, отфыркиваясь, пьёт льющееся оттуда толчками жидкое тёплое серебро, — а после просыпается от того, что умирает.

Благодаря своим снам Даниэль теперь умеет улыбаться Мартину вполне дружелюбно, представляя, как терзает его безжизненное тело. 

Он никогда не путает сны с реальностью, потому что в них ему нравится быть собакой.

* * *

А потом они начинают спать друг с другом. Это происходит спонтанно, словно само собой, и Даниэль, как ни старается, так и не может определить, который раз был первым — каждый кажется вторым. Это не меняет сути вещей, и в льдистых глазах Мартина, под его по-зимнему бледной кожей, в его белых вспышках ярости Даниэль по-прежнему видит то, что опаснее пистолета и ампулы с цианидом. А ещё он понимает, что Мартин его тоже терпеть не может, и это делает секс в несколько раз лучше.

Мартин оказывается весьма откровенным в своих желаниях, он идёт к любой цели кратчайшим путем, в этом они совпадают. А ещё он неразговорчив, это тоже плюс. Он говорит, словно вымеряя слова на весах, тщательно обдумывая каждую фразу, переводя её в голове, и, наверное, поэтому его слова кажутся Даниэлю ценнее, значимей прочих.

Мартин в постели не молится, не ругается, не зовёт Даниэля по имени.  
— Покажи мне его, — вот что он раз за разом повторяет ему после, когда всё случается.  
— Ты просто одержим моим членом, — отвечает Даниэль, прикидываясь, будто не понимает. В животе разливается холодок недолговечности, а месяц за окном наливается в спелое жёлтое яблоко.

* * *

Даниэль проводит день на ногах только благодаря анальгетикам и к закату отправляет в ведро пустой блистер. На ужин у него припасена бутылка аквавита. Он пьёт из горла, давясь, алкоголь обжигает горло и течёт из углов рта щекотными струйками. Ничего животворящего нет в этой живой воде, только спирт и фенхель, и тмин, и ещё надежда — вдруг подействует на этот раз. Вдруг удастся отключиться, и он ничего не почувствует.

К полуночи он выползает из дома на четвереньках и блюёт прямо на пороге, а потом смеётся хрипло, сам себя высмеивает за наивность, пока у него выпадают один за одним все зубы, а новый хребет, выламываясь, рвёт кожу.

Запах. Запах ведёт его по ночным улицам. Случайные прохожие шарахаются, уступая ему путь, и он несётся к хорошо знакомому дому, никуда не сворачивая. Перемахивает через забор, в ярости мечется по ухоженному газону. Где-то здесь, среди кустов и садовых деревьев, под подстриженной травой бьётся его человеческое сердце, он должен заполучить его назад.

Впусти, отпусти, сдохни!

Несколько минут люди, прильнув к окнам, с ужасом наблюдают, как чёрный, лоснящийся в лунном свете дог с лаем и рыком уничтожает лужайку, а после ложится напротив углового окна и воет, воет так, что жутко становится от его тоски. 

Приехавшая служба ветконтроля по всему кварталу ищет огромную, с телёнка, собаку.  
Мартин даже не включает свет.

* * *

«Подвезёшь?» — нет, сначала надо ведь поздороваться. «Привет. Подвезёшь?». «Я тут оказался поблизости, подбросишь до Мелвуда? Привет». Фразы роятся в голове Даниэля, пока он идёт по дорожке из плитняка, неосознанно сокращая шаги. «Извини за беспорядок». «У тебя тут что, бомбы взрывали?». «Это не я». У самого крыльца он трёт рукой шею, в который раз убеждаясь, что никакой цепи из священного металла на ней нет, как и расползающихся по коже язв. Едва он заносит кулак, чтоб постучать, Мартин распахивает дверь. Он не одет, лишь ниже пояса обёрнут полотенцем, и привычно хмурый, как здешнее небо. За спину Даниэлю, на изрытую ямами лужайку, он даже не смотрит, только в глаза.  
— Это моя собака, — чётко выговаривает он. — Отдай мне мою собаку.

* * *

Проходит день, потом второй и третий, и когда Даниэль укрепляется в мысли, что инцидент исчерпан и всё забыто, Мартин вдруг говорит ему:  
— Ко мне.  
Даниэль замирает в дверном проёме, наклонив голову к плечу и инстинктивно сжав кулаки.  
— Ко мне, — повторяет Мартин и для верности похлопывает по обивке дивана.  
— Я тебе не пёс, — предупреждает Даниэль, мобилизуя всю свою выдержку и запылившиеся фантазии про перегрызенное горло.  
Мартин отрицательно цокает языком.  
— Ты стараешься не вести себя как пёс, — говорит он. — Разные вещи. Ко мне.

Первый шаг даётся Даниэлю с трудом, дальше легче. В конце концов, чтобы вытрясти из него всё дерьмо, придётся подойти, так?

Едва он приближается к дивану, Мартин включает телевизор, перебирает каналы, музыка, погода, финансовые сводки, футбол, выпуск новостей, какого чёрта, мыльная опера, реклама, ублюдок, ты меня звал, хоть посмотри на меня. Мартин поднимает глаза и говорит спокойно:  
— Лежать.

Их взгляды, целящие друг в друга, сливаются и от взаимной силы материализуются, или только Даниэль видит эту сверкающую, подрагивающую от натяга нить. Или только он слышит звон, с которым она рвётся.

Мартин гладит его по голове, когда он устраивается у ног, и его ладонь ощущается подобно откровению.  
— Не боишься, что укушу?  
— Если хочешь жить, не укусишь, — безо всякого выражения отвечает Мартин, и дальше они оба смотрят телевизор.

* * *

Опираясь на колени и локти, Мартин смотрит на него из-за плеча, и взгляд его красноречив до крайности. «Даже не думай», — говорит он, а Даниэль и не думает думать. Кто станет думать, когда можно делать. Вбиваясь в жёстком ритме, он гладит ангельские крылья и периодически наклоняется, чтоб прижаться губами к ложбинке позвоночника. Солоноватая от пота кожа Мартина пахнет свежей землёй, а на вкус как двойной крест на лазоревой горе.

Мартин сжимается, удерживая его в себе, срываясь вниз и увлекая за собой.  
— Голос, — на выдохе шепчет он, и Даниэль заходится стоном, выплёскивает этот счастливый крик, только сейчас понимая, как давно сдерживал его в груди.

* * *

Ненависть к Мартину становится вещью после спонтанной уборки — она по-прежнему где-то в доме. По крайней мере, Даниэль уверен, что не избавлялся от нее, но никак не может вспомнить, куда же засунул. На видном месте оказываются иные, довольно странные вещи. Всё чаще он задумывается, рад ли ему Мартин, нравится ли ему всё происходящее, или им движет некое чувство долга, если не жалости. Иногда же, после особенно удачных матчей, когда Мартин добавляет ему сил одним своим присутствием, Даниэлю хочется, чтоб Мартин любил его. Даже если этот отморозок полон того, что когда-нибудь его прикончит.

* * *

Каждому мужчине нужен пёс, каждому псу нужны дом и рука, что будет ласкать и придерживать за холку, абсолютно каждому нужен друг, — но не Даниэлю, у него уже всё есть.

Одному богу известно, как Мартин понимает, когда пора натянуть поводок, но он всегда делает это внезапно — и вовремя. Чем проще Даниэль принимает такое обращение, тем реже оно случается, и постепенно чудовище, чёртову дюжину раз в год ломавшее его кости, на мягких лапах входит в дом, чтобы остаться насовсем. 

Даниэль может руководить обороной на поле и занимать в машине водительское кресло, а перед ужином Мартин ставит на стол две тарелки, просто оба знают, что Даниэль станет есть и из миски на полу — и этого достаточно. 

В ближайшее полнолуние он не перекидывается.  
Как, впрочем, и во все последующие.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор коллажа и заявки — Petro.
> 
> _Silver bullet_ (английская идиома) — простое решение трудной, неустранимой проблемы.
> 
> Двойной серебряный крест, лапчатый на концах, поставленный на лазоревую гору о трёх вершинах — герб Словакии.
> 
> Аквавит — скандинавский спиртной напиток, так называемая «датская водка», хотя он крепче. Название происходит от _aqua vitae_ (лат.) — «вода жизни», «живая вода».
> 
> У Мартина Шкртела двое чихуахуа. Однажды они выбежали на дорогу, и когда сосед попытался подозвать их, из дома вышел Мартин, одетый в одно лишь полотенце, сказал строго: «Это мои собаки, отдай мне моих собак», взял их под мышки и удалился. [Тру стори](https://www.theanfieldwrap.com/2012/04/the-lfc-loves-that-dare-not-speak-their-name/), бро.


End file.
